Eagle's League: A Snowflake on an Ice Mountain
by Sea Eagle
Summary: There's been pressure all over the royal siblings. Anna's struggling to prove her worth to the Eagle's League, Elsa's juggling between her duties, the league and her husband, their adoptive brother, Victor's slowly finding out about his lost past, and war threats from an old enemy. Will our royal siblings make it through? Well, so long as they stick together, right?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Sea Eagle here. Just to let you know, this is a prologue for a story in this series i'm doing called the Eagle's League. If you like what you see here, i suggest you check the rest out. Well, not much to say from here, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Three siblings, two worlds, one team. That's our motto. It's been around 8 months since Anna and i took Victor in as our brother. And he's been really strong lately. Never thought i'd find someone else with ice powers. For a boy at 14, his feats are pretty damn impressive.<em>

_And yet, here i am, the older sister, slowly crumbling under pressure._

_No, it's not because i'm ruling an entire kingdom without a king. You ladies know i don't need one in the first place._

_It's the fact that i'm slowly juggling time between my duties in Arendelle, my lovely husband Ralph, and my friends in the Eagle's League. It's so hard when you're supposed to do multiple tasks at once, right? Man, what would mom and dad do at this point? More importantly, what would i do? But don't worry, guys. I can do this. I can go through it all..._

_So long as my slblings are beside me._

_Sea Eagle presents_

_A Sea Eagle Studios production_

_Featuring characters from Walt Disney Animation_

_Idina Menzel_

_Kristen Bell_

_Jeremy Shada_

_Santino Fontana_

_John C. Reily_

_Featuring Guest Stars_

_Chris Pine_

_Jay Baruchel_

_Mandy Moore_

_Kelly Macdonald_

_George Newbern_

_Eagle's League: A Snowflake in an Ice Mountain_

* * *

><p>Time: Unknown<p>

Location: Unknown

Safety Level: Red

4 years ago...

Smoke filled the air, bright fire spread through houses and ranches, screams of people, whether it be of pain or of struggle, were heard everywhere, it was chaos. An entire village was being raided. Sackers came in with swords, and fire arrows. However, this isn't just an average village. It was a village filled with a unique race.

Known better as the Icemen.

If the name doesn't explain it, they're basically people with ice powers. And apparently someone wants them all dead. Some managed to escape, but eventually were found and got captured. Some chose to fight back, but ended having a fiery death. It was no mercy for the Icemen...all but one.

On the outskrits of the village, a family of three managed to escape. However, it appears that only one of them can survive. After the family outran the guards, they hid within the woods, but it was only a few mere moments before they were found again. They had only a few moments until the guards would have them on sight. So the two parents decided to let their 10 year son run away.

"Son, listen to me. I want you to run as fast as you can, as far as you can." said the father. "And whatever you do, don't look back. It's for you own good."

"But dad-"

"No buts. You'll be fine, son."

And then, his mother gave him what appears to be a snowflake.

"Keep this safe, son." she said.

"Is this..."

"Yes. The Iceflake. So long as it's in the hands of an Iceman, there's still hope for the rest of it's kind."

"You are the last hope to the Icemen, son." said the father. "Keep this sacred treasure of us safe, and stay alive."

"What about you two?"

"We'll both live inside you son." and then, the boy's father handed him a book. "We always will..."

"Mom, dad..."

"We love you son." said them both as they hugged their son.

As tears ran down the cheeks of the three, the sound of stomping boots could be heard. The raiders are coming. And knowing this, the son ran away, into the woods as their mother and father stayed back to ensure his safety. As the young child ran, his face was still wet with tears as he saw his parents struggling against the guards.

Eventually, he managed to run far enough to get to a hill. Upon reaching its top, he stopped in his tracks to look back at the destruction of his home. His face was now all wet, covered in his sadness. He couldn't believe the devastation that was brought onto his home, and what it will bring to his life. And as a sign to this, he yelled.

"MOM! DAD!"

His cries echoed through the woods, as they remained unheard by a living soul...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. Please review, favorite and follow.<strong>

activate javascript


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sea Eagle here. And btw, sorry i'm not on lately. My reason for it: school. Good news it's term break starting on Thursday. So you can expect another update pretty soon, including the newest Fight Night between Fox McCloud and Peter Quill.**

**But enough of that, enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Present Day...<p>

Time: 9:40 am

Location: Arendelle

Safety Level: Green

It was a beautiful day here in Arendelle. Elsa's in the study, handling some papers. Luckily for her, she had her two beautiful young daughters beside her, Julia and Snow. They were quite curious, watching her mother read and sign the royal decrees, but of course, they're just kids. They don't know anything. So they just ran around, looking for something interesting to do, with Snow babbling like the little baby she is.

Seeing this makes Elsa quite happy. Even though she didn't exactly want a man in her life, she was quite happy to start a family. Luckily for her, she chose a man who accepted her for who she was, a strong, kind, beautiful, and independent woman. Not only that, but he's also kinda goofy, funny, and quite heroic. Plus, he's not usually around the castle, so she could have some alone time, letting her be herself.

But enough of that kawaii shit, here comes the husband.

Why it was none other than her fellow leaguer, Wreck-it Ralph. He was in his red prince coat, complete with all the 19th century clothes.

"Hey, Stinkbrain." greeted Elsa.

"Hey, Snowhead." greeted Ralph.

"Is Anna asking you to let her join the league again?"

"Hey, you know how she is. She IS your sister, Elsa."

"True, true. But you said no, right?"

"Just like you said."

"Good."

Ralph then grabbed a chair, and sat down next to her, so they could have a little chat. Of course, upon sitting down, she was immediatedly climbed upon by his two daughters.

"DADDY!" they yelled.

"Hey kids." replied Ralph. "So, Elsa, you never told me. Why do you keep rejecting her membership?"

"I'm just afraid, Ralph. What if she dies in battle?" replied Elsa, with worriness in her tone. "We're not going up against thugs and criminals. We're going up against gods and giant machines. I'm not gonna take that risk."

"Alright, then. You're the queen."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe."

And while we're still on the subject of thugs and criminals...

"Your majesty!" yelled a guard, from down the hall. He rushed into the study, looking all bruised and sliced.

"My goodness! What happened!?" said Elsa.

"The village! It's under attack!" replied the guard. "It was a man...with black sand."

"Black sand...Pitch."

"Is Jack on the job?" asked Ralph.

"He was, but he got defeated."

"Shit. Elsa, you go get Victor. I'll hold him off until he arrives."

And with that, the three ran out to their respective jobs.

Meanwhile, in the village, Jack Frost was in combat with none other than Pitch Black the Boogeyman. Unfortunately, however, he was easily dispatched. He laid on the ground, battle injured and with a broken staff. What's even worse is that he was surrounded by many, many, nightmares. Should he try to get up, he'd immediatedly get attacked. And to his insult, Pitch obviously came in to mock him about how weak he was.

"Ah, you young fool." he said. "I was hoping that i'd find the Snow Queen here, in hopes to slay her. But of course, you came along. What a foolish decision it was for you to defend her."

"Just shut up! *cough*" said Jack, in response.

"Or you'll what? Scream at me to death?"

"Hey, i beat you once! I can do it again!"

"Oh really? May i remind you that YOU KILLED THE LEAST AMOUNT OF NIGHTMARES!? You weren't even the one who finished me off! You didn't even fight me alone! What makes you think you can defeat me!?"

"Simple. I'm the good guy."

"...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haaah. You pathetic fool. Good doesn't always win. How about i demonstrate it to you so you ca-"

"MESSATSU!" yelled an unknown voice.

Both Jack and Pitch were quite confused at what made that sound...that is until Jack remembered. Upon realizing what was about to happen, he quickly grabbed both halves of his staff and ran as fast as he could, out of the circle of nightmares. Seeing this, Pitch became kinda worried at what might come next. But before Jack was even a metre away from the horde of nightmares, a red blur came right in.

And then, in 2 seconds, 100 hits flew across the area. Don't ask how, it just happened.

Luckily, Jack was out of the line of fire. He turned to where it happened, and saw that the nightmares were no more. All that he saw was Ralph, turning his back at Pitch, with what appears to be a Kanji made of fire on it. This, my fellow Frozen fans, was the Shun Goku Satsu, the Raging Demon, from Street Fighter.

"Oh dear." said Pitch, in fear.

"Alright, Pitch. Since i'm in a rather good mood, i'm letting you back down." said Ralph.

"FAH! Only a coward would back down from a fight!" Pitch then pulled out his infamous scythe-axe, preparing to fight.

"Alright then." Ralph then cracked his knuckles, and turned to the Nightmare incarnate, preparing for battle as well.

And then...they charged at each other.

Meanwhile, in the pier, Elsa quickly ran to the water. She was quite worried with the attack, and hurried to the center of the fjord. Upon standing on what is now frozen water, Elsa pulled out a small rock, and dropped it into the water. What was she trying to achive? I don't know, she just does.

Seriously, what was she trying to do? What would dropping a rock in the middle of the lake do? It's not like-...oh. She might wanna move out of the water, now. Why? Lemme tell you.

Deep down, beneath the fjord, there happens to be a boy, sleeping. He appears to be in his teenage years. A young blonde man donning only a white shirt and a brown cape with a cloak...and trousers and boots too. What? You think it'd be normal for a guy to run around without pants? But anyways, he had his eyes closed, with absolutely no disturbance at all...that is until Else dropped that rock.

And then...he awakened.

At the surface, Elsa kept hoping that he'd be there. That he'd swim up, and answer to the call of distress. Luckily for her, he was. But like i said, she might wanna move. When Elsa looked down, she saw what appears to be light blue. Seeing this, she immediatedly ran back to the pier before it resurfaced. Good thing she managed to reach the shore before it did. And as she did, a burst of snow and ice came out of the water, leaving the water frozen in the shape of a really sharp flower.

What exactly was that thing? Why it was the boy from the previous chapter of course!

"...What's the prob?" he said.

"Pitch's attacking the village." replied Elsa.

"Pitch, huh? No sweat."

And then, at an insane speed, he flew off, leaving a trail of snow and ice from his boots.

If you didn't notice by now, he has ice powers too. Similar to that of Elsa, but he uses it differently. You'll see.

Meanwhile, the battle between Ralph and Pitch was going quite intense. Each other's strike's been blocked and dodged by the other. Though Pitch has the upper hand, with the long reach of his scythe. Luckily for Ralph, he was trained to be able to catch swords and other weapons with both his hands. Just as he caught Pitch's scythe, he immediatedly pulled him in closer, and threw a punch, aimed at his face. However, Pitch quickly prevented this with a burst of black sand from underneath Ralph's feet, sending him flying backwards.

"Hahahah. Looks like you're not as powerful as you think." mocked Pitch. "Tell me where the Snow Queen is, and i'll promise you a swift demise."

"I'll never tell you anything." replied Ralph.

"Suit yourself." Pitch then charged up what seems to be an energy ball made up of black sand.

But before he could even fire it, something else fired its projectile at him, causing him to freeze. His back became ice cold and covered with snow. The energy ball he charged up was gone when he lost his focus. In frustration, he turned around to see just what interrupted him...only to find a young blonde man, with eyes just as sharp as his.

"I'm pretty sure this kingdom has a 'No Tresspassers' rule." said the boy. "And i'm also pretty sure that you broke it."

"Do not interfere, boy." replied Pitch. "Or i will teach you the meaning of fear."

"...I have no fear." he then got into a fighting stance, preparing to take over for the fallen wrecker.

Hmm, wait, needs an epic theme...oh wait! I got it!

(Battle BGM: Abel's Theme – Street Fighter IV)

"We shall see about that."

BEGIN!

And then, Pitch shot a ball of black sand. The boy countered it with a blast of ice, and quickly charged at Pitch. Seeing this, he quickly summoned a horde of nightmares to attack. Luckily for the boy, he was able to create a whip of ice from his hand. With a lash of the whip, the nightmares fell. And then he struck Pitch with it, linking it with two more whips, and a blast of ice, freezing him. He then launched him sky high with an uppercut from his frozen fist.

But it wasn't over. The boy created his ice whip once more, and grabbed him with said whip. He then threw him to the other side of the battlefield, and charged up to him with snow bursting from his boots for a sliding dash. Instead of delivering the next blow, however, the boy was hit with a nightmare arrow straight to the knee. (Favorite this story if you get that joke.)

What followed soon was Pitch striking with his scythe, sending the young boy upwards, where he was barraged with black sand from every direction. It grabbed hold of him, and slammed him down to the ground at high speed. Just as he got back on his feet, Pitch created a tidal wave of black sand. Luckily for our hero, however, he just froze the wave whole with what appears to be an ice bomb.

Pitch stayed cautious. That boy could end him with only a couple of strikes. And so, he waited until the boy makes a move. However, there was absolutely no movement, until...the boy bursted through the frozen wave. Seeing this, Pitch quickly fired a black sand attack, only to be sliced by the boy, with ONLY his index and middle finger! Of course there was a small chunk of ice holding them together in the shape of a blade, so...yeah.

And then, the boy struck Pitch with two finger strikes, similar to that which he did before, followed by a hurricane kick, boosted by a the ice bursts from his boots, and an ice blast, freezing the black nightmare incarnate. He then created an ice pillar, not too far behind Pitch, and another pillar quickly popped out from the ground, horizontally, striking Pitch's face, and sending him to the pillar, making him bounce back. The boy quickly followed with another ice pillar in a vertical direction, sending Pitch to the sky. And then, he flew upwards, following him.

As a finisher, the boy created an ice bomb with in his hands, and aimed it upwards, straight at poor old Pitch. Upon contact with his chin, the bomb exploded with a burst of snow, sending Pitch flying and freezing him while the boy flew past him to the sky. Had Pitch been a normal human, that move would've decapitated him.

The boy landed safely on the ground, and Pitch landed flat on his face. The nightmare incarnate helped himself up back on his feet. Unfortunately, upon standing up, the boy grabbed him by the neck, and picked him up. Strangely enough, for a teenager, his grip was like a vice. Really tough.

"...Begone, scum." he said. "You're not killing the Royal Siblings now, and you never will."

"What are you...?" replied Pitch, in pain.

"My name...is Victor Blizza. Brother to the Royal Siblings. Remember it."

And with that, Victor slammed him down to the ground with high force.

K.O.!

As Pitch got back up, he quickly summoned many nightmares to cover his escape as he disappears into the black sand. Victor overlooked his escape, with angry eyes. Ever since the young man was adopted into the Royal Family, 10 months ago, he became quite protective of them. Even to this day, you'd still be able to find him training his skills in the castle grounds.

But seeing as though his job was finished, Victor helped his fellow leaguers, Ralph and Jack, up.

"I was doing just fine until you two came along." said Jack.

"Didn't look like it, kid." said Ralph. "If you're trying to prove you're stronger than you already are to the rest of the league, don't overdo it."

"Fine. You got something else to do, Vic?"

"...I dunno." said Victor. "But i'll find something to do."

"Say, i've been wondering. What was your title in the castle?"

"MASTER Victor. Don't bother calling me the new Prince of Arendelle."

"You're gonna have to take that title someday."

"Someday. But not today."

And with that, the young man flew back to the waters, seeking for a good rest after the battle.

"Is he ever gonna let his family go?" asked Jack.

"Probably not." said Ralph. "The kid's only 10 when it all happened. Can't say i blame him though."

"Yeah. Poor guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. Please review, favorite, and follow.<strong>

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
